


We Are United Once More

by KiddyMeda



Series: TMNT Tales from the Turtle Lair [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyMeda/pseuds/KiddyMeda
Summary: A message to the Donatello from the past from his brothers from the SAINW universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I had this turtle poem here for a long time... and I decided, why not? I hope you like it :)

If I am to die right now,  
I just wanted you to now,  
If I am to no longer see now,  
I just wanted you to hear,  
If I am to no longer hear, I just wanted you to see,  
If I can no longer touch or feel,  
I just wanted you to watch and listen,

Listen,  
Listen to the moonlight beat,  
Do not cry anymore  
I am gone,  
But you are not,  
We have won,  
So do not cry.

Be happy,  
We won,  
I have my sight back,  
I have my arm back,  
I have my eye back,  
I can hear you now.  
So please just listen to us,

We have won, so do not cry.  
We are whole,  
So don't forget.  
We are united once more,  
So don't you cry,  
Of course, you are not our brother,  
But we love you as such.

We will look for him/you,  
We can feel him near,  
Meaning he was hurt and battered.  
But he is here with us now,  
We are four so do not cry young one,

Casey's here, and so is Splinter,  
We are whole.  
So listen now,  
Do not cry

Be back with your brothers,  
Go back to your time,  
We'll love you forever.  
But for now,

Be happy you saved us,  
Be happy you live,  
Be joyful,  
Be merry,  
You united us once more...


	2. Forever and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is mostly centered before the other one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is another poem...  
> Try to guess which brother wrote it!

Forever and More

You hold me

You hug me

We cry down together

To weep

Forever and more

We lost him

We miss him

He's gone and

We weep

Forever

Forever and More

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS!!!


End file.
